


隔离感（九）

by wk_mapledust



Series: 隔离感 [11]
Category: SNH48, SNH48 GROUP RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wk_mapledust/pseuds/wk_mapledust
Relationships: kaju, 卡鞠, 李艺彤/鞠婧祎, 青彤
Series: 隔离感 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608616
Kudos: 4





	隔离感（九）

东方风云榜的活动结束之后，李艺彤迅速回了剧组，鞠婧祎在一个月后也到了横店。熟悉的酒店门口驻守群众，熟悉的十几二十个怼到面前的镜头，甚至还有熟悉的来自五湖四海的讲话口音，不过比起待在中心和剧场，鞠婧祎更认为自己是属于剧组的。

“嗨，早上好。”半打起精神跟拍摄场地的诸位道早安，提前一些到更衣室换好戏服。

其他主演和配角们都陆续到场，鞠婧祎最后一遍温习剧本和台词，隐约听到刷小视频的声音。

这天安排了剧组探班，大约下午的时候鞠婧祎可以抽出一些时间去见来探班的粉丝们。

鞠婧祎还是有一些高兴的，虽然多半粉丝见了自己也是拍照、录像的居多，很少能说些什么有意义的东西。不过这种默契也挺好的，粉丝自得其乐，自己也没有压力。

周围逐渐安静了下来，鞠婧祎明白这是即将开始工作的前兆。几个主演很快聚到一起，等候导演指挥。

一场戏通常至少要拍三遍，不同的角度，远景近景的变化。对面的男演员很到位，不管是对台词，还是动作表现，至少在鞠婧祎这里，算得上是合作过的男演员中的佼佼者。

Judy来通知粉丝们到了时，鞠婧祎才有了些实感，心情也变得轻快起来，让助理安排下去请全剧组和粉丝们星巴克。过两天就是自己生日，这次探班也有为自己庆祝生日的意思在，鞠婧祎是知道的。

见面和预想中差不多，粉丝谨慎而又小心的样子让她有些开怀——在横店见多了将镜头怼到面前的主播，如此守礼的大家倒显得格外珍贵。有的面孔比较熟悉，似乎相视一笑也能明白各自的意思。

鞠婧祎和大家待了一会儿，简单聊了聊，又很快回去拍戏了。

总还是松下一口气。面对粉丝在一定意义上是轻松的，但在另一层意义上也担着别样的压力。

下班回酒店时天已经黑了，再次挡过了无数镜头之后，鞠婧祎才安心回到房间，松懈下来。

打开电视，连上手机，背景音开始上演近期热剧，使整个房间显得不那么空旷。鞠婧祎这才慢慢翻李艺彤发来的信息。

其实在她发来的时候就看过一遍了，只是当时的环境和心情总无法安稳下来，不如这时候终于有心思。

鞠婧祎发去信息，问她有没有空开视频，李艺彤很快回复了，让她等一下。

没有像往常那样先去换衣服，烧热水，今晚莫名有些意兴阑珊，就好像平静的深海海底出现了那么一两丝不安定的情绪隐隐作祟。

电视中的剧情演到激烈处，鞠婧祎蜷缩在沙发里，冷漠地看着主演说话喷了对面演员一脸口水。

不过她能get到主角的情绪，虽然这个表演方式拙劣了点，但从效果来说，已经算不错了。

没有意识到脚趾都紧绷起来，鞠婧祎无意识地把自己箍成了一个弧形，就当她想放弃了的时候，李艺彤的视频邀请发了过来。

鞠婧祎立刻关掉电视，手机屏幕里出现了李艺彤没有化妆的脸，她正在收拾行李。

“刚马晓叶过来了，不太方便。莉莎姐现在跟她去她们房间了，一时半会儿回不来。不过时间也不能太久，我这边你知道的哈。”

垃圾一样的隔音和说不好就有谁会来敲门的房间。

“嗯，其实也没啥，我就是一时兴起。”

“怎么，想我了？”

“今天粉丝来探班了，送了一堆东西，你看。”

鞠婧祎躺在沙发上举着手机，看李艺彤靠在床头，把手机固定在小书桌上。

“你倒是把视频转过去给我看啊。”

鞠婧祎撇了撇嘴，没有理会她的吐槽。

“你明天去日本？”

“嗯，之前就和阿杨说好了，等我拍完戏去找她玩。”

“羡慕。我拍完要到8月了，那时候也一切尘埃落定了吧。”

“嗯，唉……谁知道呢，但愿如此。”

“这么没信心？”

“不，信心倒是有的，但就是有点……唉，我不太想提这件事。”

“过两天我就生日了，要送我什么？”

鞠婧祎侧躺在沙发上，她的手有些累了。

“要我直接告诉你吗？”李艺彤嘴里包着笑，让鞠婧祎很想捏她的脸，从她的耳朵到她的下颚。

“不行，我不能这样了。”

“啊？什么？”

鞠婧祎把自己埋进曲起的手臂里，只露出眼睛以上的部分看李艺彤。

表白的话含在嘴里。

李艺彤像是突然明白了她的意思，也笑着望着她，耳根子逐渐泛起红来。

扭曲的电波也不知道能传递多少，但鞠婧祎突然想要撒娇的心情，得到了很大的满足。

“嗨，早上好。今天开工有点早啊。”

“对啊，希望能顺利。”

第二天，鞠婧祎依然和往常一样，半抬着眼一副没睡醒的样子和工作人员打招呼。既有些疏离，也表现了足够的善意。

这两天是新歌即将上线的日子，这首歌完成度很高，想来应该会受到大家欢迎。但第二天就在剧组现场听到这首歌，感觉还是不太一样的。

鞠婧祎难得向Judy问起粉丝对这首歌的反馈。

除了亮眼的销售数据以外，果然大部分粉丝都在讨论歌词与她的经历、心理的关系。另外也有粉丝吐槽，为什么生日也不发条微博。

鞠婧祎一笑，没有说话。Judy也没再问，就当她是忘了。

其实她真的忘了。

那天和工作室的成员们一起庆祝之后，李艺彤从遥远的日本发来连线，为她云庆祝生日。她像模像样地买了蛋糕，点上蜡烛，称着背后都市的霓虹灯光，为她庆祝生日。唱生日歌，吹熄蜡烛，催她许愿，然后切蛋糕，喂她——当然她替她吃了。

鞠婧祎一边吐槽，“整这么多玩意儿到底有啥用”，一边甘之如饴。

李艺彤说她的东北话真的很塑料。

一个陕西人，倒还有资格吐槽四川人的东北话了。

李艺彤那天一直跟她聊到了12点过，陪她度过了完整的生日。

她困得要死，一直强撑到到李艺彤看不下去，最后结束了连线。

最后一刻鞠婧祎让她也去睡觉，莫名坚持，就好像同一时间入眠约等于她们相拥着入睡一样。

李艺彤在微信里给她发消息：“异地恋真的太卑微了。”

鞠婧祎忍住打架的眼皮说：“现在的你比过去的你可好太多了。”

她不会告诉李艺彤，关了所有灯的房间里，蛋糕蜡烛明灭的火光映到李艺彤脸上时，她所看到的景象。

她想或许自己会永远记得。不过“永远”这种承诺太不负责任了，说不准什么时候就忘了呢。

沉入睡眠前，她又再度回想起前段时间两个人都在横店时，她轻度发烧，李艺彤半夜偷跑来看她。

胆子可真大啊，这人。

可是越来越喜欢她是怎么回事啊。

上个月的时候，逐渐习惯了在新剧组的生活。已经拍过许多部剧的鞠婧祎得心应手，一切已经安排好流程，你不需要多问，只需要完成它。

一天下来不知道忍下了多少个喷嚏，按照剧本去做出动作、念出台词、表现情感，鞠婧祎脑袋里想了好几次如果这个角色在这时候突然晕倒是不是说得过去。

直到导演宣布今天的工作结束，鞠婧祎如浆糊般的脑袋才感觉到全身的温度倏然上升。

不如说，身体才肯去意识到。

她有些说不出话，钻进保姆车之后推开了助理试图帮她量温度的手。

拉开衣服，将体温计塞到腋下。

回去好好洗个热水澡，温度调高一些，早点钻进被窝，睡一晚上出身汗，温度降下来明天就没事了。

Judy在一旁建议还是请个假，不然万一身体出现更严重的情况，不是更容易耽误拍摄吗。

鞠婧祎打开手机不愿说话。

更严重的病都经历过，这点小事算什么。

在工作上，她从不愿掺和进自己私人的因素，更不愿因为自己耽误工作的进度。其他人都安排好了，就等着你来完成，结果你这里出了问题，那不是辜负了大家的心血吗。在这一点上，鞠婧祎尤其希望把自己当个工具人。

但工具人也不是她想做就能做到的。

打开微信确认通告表，还有明天的戏份安排。身体的温度还很不稳定，她拉紧了衣服。

一群主播依然提前等在酒店门口。鞠婧祎戴上帽子口罩快速往里走，钻进电梯还能隐约听见“果然是大明星，连脸都不让人看了”的阴阳怪气。

Judy拗不过她，看着她吃下了一把药片、维生素片等等，又等她洗好澡钻进被窝，将床尾被子理好之后，才带着助理稍显安心地离开。

房间安静下来，卧室里暖黄色的小夜灯亮着，映出鞠婧祎额头上的薄汗。

热气一直在她身体里窜，她好几次想将手从被子里伸出来，但还是忍住了。

已经接近初夏了，还能在这个季节发烧感冒，这副身体也是绝了。

尽管脑子里几乎全成了浆糊，但还是睡不着，好热。

鞠婧祎迷迷糊糊地想，上一次这样感冒好像都是一两年前的事了。那时候好像是冬天，不知道是在上海还是在北京。她只记得感冒后第二天，一觉醒来拉开窗帘，看到外面透着一股子冬天的肃杀。尽管只是飘着大滴小滴的雨，没有落雪，但那些建筑、深绿色的植物似乎都带上了一层水色的凛然，比落雪了更加寒冷。那一刻，她觉得自己仿佛永远无法触摸到这个世界，而这个世界正在冰冷地注视着自己。

手机呜呜地震了两下。

李艺彤在微信上问她好些了没。

李艺彤，啊。

“没什么，我已经睡了。”

鞠婧祎侧过了身，将被子又拉了些上来，将身体完全埋进被窝里，热气蒸腾。

“之前我从日本带回来非常有效的退烧药，还没吃完。我马上过来拿给你，你来给我开下门吧。”

“我不想出被窝。”

“那我去找Judy。”

“又不是什么大事干吗弄得这么麻烦，你也不怕被人看到。”

“不怕。你等我啊，我马上来。”

鞠婧祎真是气到有点发笑，这个人如果能在别的方面这么积极就好了。

她翻了个身，天花板在她瞳孔里打转。

但其实，她的这些地方，自己也是喜欢的。

鞠婧祎转向另一侧，拉紧了被子，眼前仿佛出现了李艺彤坐在那个空荡的椅子上的样子。

没过多久，门口传来“咔”的一声，李艺彤很快就过来了。

她穿着睡衣，光着脚踩在人字拖上，低马尾服帖地贴在脑后，嘴唇也没什么血色，整个人看上去非常素净。拖鞋发出轻微的啪嗒声，房间里却更加静谧了。

李艺彤张嘴想说什么，但还没开口，先摸了摸她的额头。

这场景似乎很熟悉，仿佛来自上个世界；但又好像从没发生过。这些年几乎没有哪一次自己生病，她是陪在身边的。

虽然她不怎么生病。

“你这是不是烧得有点过分了？”

“呵。”

读懂了她“这点小病算什么”的意思，李艺彤轻微地皱起了眉。

“我带了药来，不过Judy说这种药好像跟你已经吃过的有冲突，所以最好还是别吃了……”

“你就是想过来吧，李艺彤。”

“我来探望病人，有什么不对吗？”李艺彤挑挑眉，扯出一个似笑非笑的表情。

鞠婧祎不喜欢见她这样，从被子里伸出双手想要揪她的脸，但是完全没有力气，双手自然被李艺彤握进了手心。

“晚上没吃饭吧，想不想吃点什么？”

“不想吃，减肥。”

“有什么需要我做的事情吗？”

“你快回去吧，我睡一觉，明天就好了。”

李艺彤神情落寞下来，又像是勉强让自己打起精神地说：“你手短短，明天我也还有戏。那我就先走了，好好睡，门卡给你放客厅桌上。”

“嗯，晚安。”

“鞠姐晚安。”

李艺彤一边说一边往外走，随后客厅的灯被关掉了，门也拉过去了，就像李艺彤没有来过一样。

鞠婧祎把手臂缩进被窝，突然觉得心里有些空落落的。

人心真是个贪得无厌的东西，以前思念疯长的时候，想着能见她一面就好。现在一旦见了面，就会不断想着再多待一会儿。

见一面就该满足了，毕竟长年异地，很多时候她都不在。生病的时候不在，委屈的时候不在，愤懑的时候不在。

“他纵然能给你发无数关心的信息，但又哪里能比得上我可以陪你吃饭喂你吃药在你身边照顾你？”她还记得有一个想要跟她发展剧组夫妻关系的男演员，被拒绝后非常痛心疾首地这么说。

人不止是有各种生理需求的生物啊，一旦一段时间内足以稳定下来，总还是想要情感的慰藉，哪怕是假的。

反正这一行大家都明白。

她当然否认了整件事，她说她还有助理。

也不过是借口罢了。

彼此心照不宣。

幸而娱乐圈的人这点规矩还是懂的。之后大家也都当作无事发生，继续完成每天的工作。

不过这也让她不安了些，在行动上更加小心谨慎。

迷蒙的脑瓜转眼想了很多，全是些没头没尾乱七八糟的片段。早年顶着稚嫩的脸在中心舞蹈房练舞的样子，春节回家团年饭上父亲的提前离席，面试的时候被侮辱，给导演安利我团，为了不拖大家后退每晚熬着研究剧本，将自己认为重要的不重要的全部写下来……一路上遇到的像是镜头扫过般没记住一张张脸，没注意的时候眼前李艺彤却突然出现在房间门口。像是梦境与现实重合一般，鞠婧祎甚至不知道她什么时候推开的门。她想自己现在的表情或许有点破碎，不过这不是什么大问题。李艺彤把头发放下来了，抱着米多从床沿爬了进来。

好像小时候过节守岁的样子啊，和妈妈挤在一起暖和地看春晚，那时候自己也是这样爬到床上。

“你干啥呢？！”

李艺彤迅速钻进被子，也没嫌温度有些高，直接搂住鞠婧祎的腰。

“我现在还有点点冷，一会儿就热起来了。”

“你好热。”

“诶，有吗？”

“嗯。”

“那正好，你快出汗，明天就好了。”

鞠婧祎环住李艺彤的脖子，凑过去挨着她的额头，身体也紧靠在一起。

熟悉的沐浴露气味，和熟悉的触感，她竟然一瞬间想要落泪。心脏像是突然被温暖的雨淋了个透，湿哒哒滴着水，那些空洞就好像蛋糕里的气缝，遇水膨胀，逐渐被填满，然后一块接一块地塌陷。

“你是怎么知道我发烧了的？”

“我看了Judy的朋友圈。”

“干吗死皮赖脸地就要留下来？”

“以前是没机会，有机会的话自然想尽量去做。我又不是一个好的……伴侣。”

“哼，你也有这个自觉啊。”

“我可是很有自知之明的。”

鞠婧祎闭着眼养神。

李艺彤把被子牵上来，将两个人肩膀附近的缝隙塞好。

她突然睁开眼，看近在咫尺的李艺彤做这些事，然后捧着她的脸亲她。

“我也不是一个好的情人。”

“我知道，”李艺彤发出一声轻笑，“咱俩一丘之貉，还有啥，狼狈为奸，拴在一条绳上的蚂蚱？”

没理会她的调侃语气，鞠婧祎有些认真地问：“那为什么是我？”

“既然从一开始就认定了，那就一直都是了呗。”李艺彤也收敛起了笑容，表情却更加温和，靠得更近了，“你今天问得，有点过分。”

“那就让我再过分一点吧。李艺彤，你后悔过吗？”

“没有。”

“你知道我说的是哪件事？”

“知道，但是你也知道我不会按照你想的那么说。”

她的这种地方，真是让人又爱又恨。鞠婧祎闭上眼稳了稳心神，慢慢说：“我喜欢你，李艺彤。”

“别突然表白啊，我会心动的。”

“现在的我难道已经不能让你心动了吗？”

“当然不是。可是现在这时候，不太合适。”

“哪里不合适呀？”

鞠婧祎双手钻进李艺彤睡衣里，一边挑衅地看着她。

“你欺负我。”

鞠婧祎笑着说：“我就是欺负你。”

她覆到李艺彤身上亲吻她，拉着她的睡衣往上，像脱T恤一样脱掉。

“这就是传说中的花吻疗法吗？”李艺彤睁大了眼睛拉着被子，一副即将被“蹂躏”的“娇花”的样子，眼神中满是促狭。

“嗯，什么？”

“不是，没有。你这样感冒会加重的，我也会感冒的！”

“你别想多了，我只是想抱着你睡而已。”

鞠婧祎脱完李艺彤的睡衣睡裤，又脱自己的，折腾完才恍惚着摔到了李艺彤怀里。

李艺彤脸有些红，直愣愣地盯着天花板，但是皮肤直接接触的感觉实在过于美好。

“睡吧，晚安。”

鞠婧祎紧挨着李艺彤，身体的热量传递过来，很快泛起了热意，可是又觉得很舒服。

被子床单都是用惯了的自己的东西，身边是喜欢的人，房间是在横店经常住的套房，一切都很好。

鞠婧祎突然感觉到，自己存在于此。

Judy和助理比以往时候更早过来了。鞠婧祎已经起床，虽然还是没什么精神，不过体温总算往正常靠拢了。鞠婧祎小声地吐槽，早上醒来感觉被子都被汗水浸湿了一层。

Judy来回打量被扯到床上的被子，心里总有些说不上来的微妙之处。最明显的就是床尾的被子被全部拉到了床上，她还记得自己走时特别整理了，一大截被褥沿着床边自然落下。以小鞠的身量和以往的习惯来说，她睡觉时几乎不会将被子全部扯到床上来。

“昨天李艺彤过来了吗？”Judy问。

“来了，这是还你的房卡。”鞠婧祎把茶几上的房卡递给Judy。

“我还跟她说不用还了呢，毕竟万一她又需要帮林月或者其他什么人带点东西的话，又得来借。”

“大概不会了吧。”鞠婧祎对着镜子涂好唇膏，并不在意这件事的样子。

鞠婧祎今天的拍摄场地在横店影视城内，并不很需要赶时间。

李艺彤打着哈欠和助理一起坐上保姆车前往郊外时，天都还完全是黑漆漆的。

今天鞠婧祎的状态好多了，处理好妆发下楼又遇上了直怼到她面前的镜头，她愣愣地笑了笑。甚至坐到车上看外面熟悉的街道与风景时，她都还在想，昨晚就仿佛做了一个梦。

划开手机看到李艺彤在微信里的分享，她点了个赞。

李艺彤很快发来了信息。

全身像是依然漂浮在云上，心里泛着甜，又有些痒。

她抬起嘴角看着窗外，无意识地挠了挠脖颈，像只猫一样。

尽管如今的7月对鞠婧祎而言已经完全是过去式了，但今年对李艺彤来说却是特殊的。

有时候鞠婧祎会回想起过去两年的事。

她还记得那时候的一片混乱，自己发了消息独立，她回复了所有团内认识的不认识的祝贺她的人。她也明白挑事的人之所以不敢说自己什么，是怕自己的粉丝。

她也还记得李艺彤当时跟她说起，许子詹想要把微博头像换成祝她生日快乐的图，但是被她拒绝时的眼神。“为了我好，也为了你们好。”鞠婧祎非常清楚地接收到了这样的信息。

虽然她本来就没有出来说什么的打算。不过，李艺彤长大了呀。

因为拍戏，她本来就在远离剧场和这群人，但要说和李艺彤毫无联络，又怎么可能？

她当然知道，有的关系是会随着时间而逐渐淡去的，许久不见之后，尽管彼此已经不怎么了解对方了，但依然可以笑着欢迎，表现出一片和谐美好的样子。

但她们一起努力奋斗的那段关系，那段纠缠不清、互相取暖，而又共同前进、一起流血流汗流泪的日子，鞠婧祎想自己这一生或许都不会忘记。李艺彤是她的同行者，也是竞争者，是知己，也是情人。

虽然演员生活单纯，但身处娱乐圈，见多了人情冷暖以及无法评判的关系、事件，鞠婧祎反而更喜欢在团内的那些交集。当然也有心寒的时候、受伤的时候，但比之娱乐圈，简单、纯粹太多了。何况这一路来她所收获的友谊和给她带来温暖、能够慰藉她的感情，于她而言是足以藏在心中的宝物。

她很早就知道，感情是需要经营的。任凭外部世界的风言风语抹杀自己心中的宝物，那不是得不偿失吗？鞠婧祎也不是一个坐以待毙的人，哪怕不擅长，她也会坚持和保留自己心中那些纯粹、真挚的情感和关系。

李艺彤不也是这样的人吗？你以为她会任由身边一段美好的关系就这么没头没尾的悄然结束？

“我怎么会放任念了好几年的‘美人’偷偷溜走呢？”李艺彤说这话的表情虽然很欠揍，但鞠婧祎依然笑着看她。

鞠婧祎觉得自己也成长了。如今竟然可以如此有底气、如此笃定李艺彤对自己的感情。

李艺彤从来不惮于和粉丝分享她和身边朋友的趣事，但从某个时间开始，她就不再提及鞠婧祎了。

鞠婧祎意识到这件事是在拍戏受了委屈把锅甩给李艺彤之后，李艺彤也很生气，然后发了条微博，过了一段时间又删了。

当所有人都在妄想猜测时，没人会联想到那条微博的主角是她。

李艺彤对她们关系的维护简直精明得不像是自己认识的那个李艺彤。

鞠婧祎曾经以为自己在这段关系中是占主动位置的，毕竟，一开始的受方天然拥有责怪对方的权利，要求对方的权利。

而她们很快达成了一致。鞠婧祎甚至觉得自己并没有明确地表达自己的想法，李艺彤就已经明白了，“鞠姐按照鞠姐的想法去做就好了”。

鞠婧祎紧紧拉住她的手，认真地盯着她，浑身的汗毛都竖起来了。

那是2017年的12月，她害怕。

李艺彤对她笑：“是我被献祭了又不是你，鞠姐要好好的才行。”

“我不想拖你下水。”“不用管我，你明白这是对你最好的做法。”“又不是演偶像剧，我们不至于。”李艺彤那时候的笑容和表情，就跟鞠婧祎不知什么时候看的动画里，主人公达成了目标、消失之前的一样。

潜移默化、心照不宣，鞠婧祎在所有公开场合都不再提及李艺彤，就仿佛她已然“站队”，但她也并不针对什么事发表什么看法。暧昧地糊弄过去，就不会让自己成为战场的中心，在保全自身的同时，也就不会给李艺彤增加多少伤害。


End file.
